Dragon Age Origins: Rise From The Ashes Again
by Heroes-Legacy
Summary: They have all been thrown down once only to get back up again. Now as Grey Wardens they have been betrayed and burned down, leaving only five Wardens left to protect all of Ferelden. However Lawrien is determined to rise again, bringing her new and old comrades along with her. Will they save Ferelden? Or will Lawrien break her promise?
1. Ostagar Arc: Grey Wardens are Sane?

_**Rise From The Ashes Again**_

A Dragon Age Story

Lord Fausten Amell was taken in by the Grey Wardens when he was found out to be an apostate. His daughter Revka had already escaped from the Templar's sight with her children. One day though Fausten, a Senior Warden, heard that his granddaughter, Lawrien Amell was being hunted so to protect his family member he managed to track her down first and takes her into the Grey Warden ranks, before the Templars could get a hold of her.

* * *

Legacy's Notes~

Here we have a 'All Origins Story' for you to read, hopefully the characters have been written and designed well enough to catch your attention and interest throughout the story.

Now I've added in an extra Origins, you'll see who they are and what they will become throughout the story. Quite a lot will be focused on the character since you won't know her background unlike most of the other Origins.

Warnings: Swearing, adult themes and some same-sex couples will be shown throughout the story.

**Updated this Chapter (04/03/2014)**

* * *

A blonde haired girl sat idly on a chair in the grand hall, her hands flickering, flames appearing and then disappearing. She couldn't wait for the night to end. The loud banging, the screams, the cheering. It would all end at some point wouldn't it? They had been partying for hours and even Lawrien knew that there was a time when the party had to die down.

_Apparently her Grandpa didn't feel the same way._

With a yelp she ducked under a chalice flung her way. Her Grandpa was up on the table dancing away. Completely drunk. His arm wrapped around Aferin's shoulders who just looked bored, his expression dull and exhausted as he stayed slumped against the older man.

"Fausten you aren't setting a good example for your Granddaughter!" A familiar face cried as he approached the table, trying to reason with the drunken hero.

"Who cares?! Don't be a bore Mahtem!" Fausten barked, an enraged glare erupting on his face.

"But Faus-"

Lawrien paused, watching the protester receiving a boot to his chest causing the poor man to wail as he collided with the ground, a few of the other drunken Wardens tripping up with him.

"...Fausten... Can't he tone it down?" Tamarel sighed, glaring heatedly at the dancing lunatic before scowling back down at his book.

"If there is a reason to celebrate then we should take it in stride." A familiar voice answered, amused as the pair glanced behind them.

"Tsk, I'd understand if there was a reason to party. I however see none Duncan." The elf snapped.

Lawrien felt her mood lift again, the calming influence that was Duncan sweeping across most of the room, though conveniently missing her Grandpa, soothed her and allowed her to ignore the chaos going on around them.

"What do you think Lawrien? Is this party not deserved?" Duncan asked, a strange look in his eyes.

"It's certainly fun! Though Grandpa ate all the food!" Lawrien laughed.

_Her Grandpa had been hungry!_

The strange 'Grey Warden' hunger that she sometimes hears the older Grey Wardens laugh about.

Isn't being hungry just being hungry? Or are Grey Wardens special when it comes to hunger?

Lawrien decided not to think too much on it. Simple and easy is the best route to go down on.

"So this party needs more food?" Duncan asked, chuckling.

"Tsk, Wardens always need more food!" Tameral snapped.

"I can't wait until I'm seventeen! I'll get to join you guys!" Lawrien pouted up at the pair. "I still don't get why you guys need a lot of food! I get hungry too!"

"You shall understand when the time comes however you may regret saying you want to join us so soon. The Joining is a serious matter and not to be-"

"I know!" Lawrien protested softly, wanting to show her knowledge. "Grandpa told me about the Joining! He even told me how to make it!" Lawrien beamed, ignoring the distressed look Duncan shot her.

Why would he be distressed? It was a good thing she knew!

'...Duncan is a bit odd though...' Lawrien thought to herself, nodding to confirm the thought.

"I can't believe you all only have thirty years to live though... It's a bit of a bummer..."

"...Lawrien..." She heard Duncan call her name, making her tilt her head curiously.

"Yep?"

_**"Don't tell anyone."**_

But why would she do that?

_Duncan was a very odd person indeed._

_**Chapter 1 **_  
_**Whoever said the Grey Wardens were sane?**_

Lawrien had been told of the average ways of how people would wake up. A gentle or rough shake to the shoulder, a call of your name, a loud banging of metal against metal. Lawrien found those strange compared to the way she is woken up. The banging of metal would be a peaceful wake up call.

But Grandpa always had his own style, that was one thing Lawrien always thinks.

So when she felt a presence in her sleep looming over her, she knew instantly it was time to move. She twisted over, snapping her eyes open as she sat up with a sleepy yawn, a familiar, large fist embedded on her pillow.

"...Grandpa..." Lawrien whined, sneaking a peek out the tent's flaps. "...It's too early..."

"Time to get up and at them brat!"

"But it's still dark Grandpa." Lawrien protested, huffing as she crossed her arms and pouted. "Night watch hasn't even finished yet!"

"You have to be prepared for anything! For all we know an Ogre could suddenly appear in the middle of the camp!"

_'Huh?'_ Was the one word that managed to form in the blonde's head.

"But Grandpa, how would it get past the walls? Can Ogres fly?"

"They could. We must be prepared for anything though Lawrien. They could build stronger catapults and shoot them over our walls. Or the Archdemon might  
drop them in when flying above us!"

'Ah! I get it!' Lawrien thought brightly to herself.

_She was now pleased._

"So we have to be prepared! Hopefully the Archdemon decides not to pick up the Ogres and drop them off here. Though it would be fun to fight them!" Lawrien beamed.

"...Wha?" They heard a slurr frown a few blankets away from them. "...Ogres aren't fun... to fight Lawrien..."

"They are strong! Of course it's fun!"

_Stronger meant a better battle right?_

**Better battles last longer!**

"That's why it's not fun to fight them!" Alistair cried, sitting up, alarmed. "Sure they have short attention spans but their skin is tough and-"  
Lawrien couldn't help it, but her attention started to draw away from Alistair's rambles to look around the tent, trying to find something to ease her boredom while her Grandpa just stared blankly at the ex-Templar.

Her usual sources of entertainment, Ciara Howler and Dexter, were currently fast asleep. Ciara was curled up on her side, breathing evenly while Dexter snored loudly, muttering insults and threats in his sleep.

_Dexter even insulted people in his sleep! It was funny!_

"Lawrien!" She heard her name being barked out. "Alistair!"

"Fa-Fausten?" Alistair squeaked out.

Lawrien nearly burst out laughing again when she saw Alistair being dangled by his shirt above his bed, a terrified expression on his face as he glanced around the tent, seeking some help.

"We're off to train! You need to fix those muscles boy!"

"B-But night watch hasn't even ended yet! We need to sleep!"

"We do?" Lawrien questioned, surprised as she tilted her head.

"OF COURSE WE DO!" Alistair cried.

"Okay." She laughed, not knowing why.

Alistair was smart though, so he was right. Sleep was important!

"It's only five hours." Fausten grumbled, glaring down at Alistair who yelped.

"FIVE HOURS?!"

"...Old man you're being too noisy..." A familiar voice scowled lightly, catching Lawrien's attention.

"Ciara!" The blonde beamed.

"Besides at dawn, which is in three hours, you're fighting Dexter." 'Ciara Howler' stated, sitting up as she glanced up tiredly at the three. "The Puppy and Lawrien also need to sleep, even if Lawrien didn't realise it."

"...How long have you been awake Ciara?" Lawrien heard her Grandpa ask.

"You snore loudly." Ciara commented idly, earning a blank look from Lawrien.

What does that have to do with how long Ciara's been awake? Is it some odd quirk? Does she need Grandpa's snoring to stay asleep?

However she heard her Grandpa laugh so she assumed he understood Ciara's jab even if she could not.

"I'll snore louder then." Fausten smirked.

"Two hours old man. Then bring them back here to sleep." Ciara chuckled, lying back down on her side.

"H-Huh? Wa-Wait you can't seriously be leaving me with these two?!" Alistair cried.

"Fine, two hours! Let's go!" Fausten yelled.

Lawrien grinned when a familiar hand yanked her out of the tent.

* * *

Lawrien ignored the pair battling behind her, no matter how much she wanted to join in, she had to concentrate. Her Grandpa had just began to teach her Earth magic techniques. An element that always surrounds them, an element that is difficult to control.

Fire elements relied on control yet a fierce determination, a burning drive to push you forward. That was something Lawrien learned how to control quickly, even though she doesn't know why she can do such a thing.

Water replies on a deadly calm and cool feeling, the water particles are to be turned into something solids, a weapon of ice. Her personality, from what Ciara said, made it more difficult to control such as element.

Ciara said she was too hyperactive to be calm.

Lawrien would easily admit her ice sculptures were a little... odd. She remembered that sculpture of that stern guy called Loghain she tried to shape. He had looked like a deformed Hurlock.

It was an accident, she swore.

_Not matter how funny it was._

Lightning had required a mixture of water and fire. A fierce determination yet a deadly calm. That had been a difficult element to control, but oddly enough easier than the ice.

Now she was on Earth.

Earth was different. There was no overwhelming emotion. It was just all around her, in the trees, the soil. It was a slightly crushing feeling, it wanted to suppress her but at the same time it felt like it wanted to be one with her.

The element was calm, yet it wasn't.

It was difficult to shape her Mana into.

'Grandpa said it would take time... I don't have much patience though...' Lawrien pouted at her thoughts, but buckled herself up and continued to lift the small rocks around her.

* * *

With a moan of pain Alistair flopped down on to his make-shift bed, Lawrien stumbling towards her's but ended up tripping and falling on to Ciara's empty sheets.

"You both look like crap!" Dexter laughed from his bed.

"...You look like a... crazy...phycotic... maniac..." Alistair paused momentarily, though quickly changed his frown to a confident grin.

"Smooth." The elf smirked, picking up his broadsword. "Well Lawrien I've got to go beat up your old man. Maybe I'll come back with his beard as a trophy."

"Be careful Dexter. The old man might end up squashing you into this morning's breakfast."

"Scared for me dear?" Dexter sneered, glancing back behind him at the entrance of the tent. "Don't worry, I'll come back to you."

"I just don't want to find an elf ear in my breakfast." Ciara chuckled, amused as she crossed her arms.

Lawrien had sat up, watching the pair grinning at each other. Dexter laughed, scratching at one of the long ears before walking past the brunette.

"When I win we'll celebrate with a drink." Dexter declared, grinning manically.

"Fine, but we'll use one of your bottles. My stash is going down."

"Duh." He snorted.

And with that he was gone, earning a bright grin from Lawrien while Alistair gawked.

"Are you friends or enemies Ciara?" Alistair asked, eyeing the brunette wearily.

"Both." She replied cheerfully as she walked in, a book in her hand. "Now hush up so I can read my book before the last recruits come in. Aferin told me Duncan was heading back to Ostagar now."

"Duncan's coming back?!" Alistair shot up from his place on his bed. "Really?!"

"Oh, got your energy back?" The three heard the sound of cracking knuckles from the doorway. "I guess I didn't train you hard enough."

"Fa-Fausten!" The blonde yelped, trying to back away from the approaching man.

"Oi old man. Isn't Dexter waiting for you?" Ciara reminded the Hero who paused.

'Oh yeah, he was wasn't he? He must be bored.' Lawrien thought to herself, a bit concerned.

"That boy can wait a few moments. This puppy needs extra training." Grandpa grinned sadistically.

_**THUMP!**_

The three gaped in surprise as Fausten began to fall, a foot firmly planted in the back of his head.

_Who just kicked Grandpa?_

**"FAUSTEN! FIGHT ME DAMMIT!"** Dexter snarled, hoping off the man's head once he slammed into the ground.

"Good kick Dexter!" Lawrien cheered.

"...Oh no..." Alistair paled.

_"RIGHT! LET'S DO THIS BRAT!"_

"They'll tear this place to shreds..." Ciara grunted, as Lawrien watched Fausten swing Dexter through the tent wall.

"Grandpa your breaking the tent!" Lawrien whined, watching the wall tear down, earning protests from the resting Grey Wardens as the cloth collapsed on them.

"Urgh." The brunette sighed, closing her book and ducking under a bowl.

_**"THE WARDENS ARE AT IT AGAIN!"**_ A messenger's voice cried.

**"FAUSTEN STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"**

Oh, Loghain wants to join it!

_Oh... he just got thrown back out of the tent..._

Lawrien spotted Ciara's smirk while Alistair cried out protests. Lawrien just laughed.

After all Dexter and Grandpa were just having some fun.

.:End of Chapter:.


	2. Ostagar Arc: A Noble and a Dalish

_**Chapter 2**_

_**A Noble and a Dalish Elf**_

"What are you grinning like a maniac for?" Ciara glanced over at the Sort-of-Templar she liked to call 'Puppy'.

"Duncan will arrive within the hour!" Alistair exclaimed. "Isn't that great news?!"

"Oh my!" Ciara gasped, her expression turning serious.

"What's wrong Ciara?" Lawrien tilted her head, frowning softly.

Fausten sighed, noticing a familiar gleam in Ciara's eyes.

_And Lawrien looks genuinely concerned. _

_Silly girl._

_Hmm... may need to give her more training if she's fooled that easily..._

"I think I know what's happening Alistair." The woman stated. "It's a serious case of...of..."

"What's wrong with me?" Alistair paled.

_In fact, Alistair may need more training too._

"What? What's the 'serious case'?! Can we cure it?!" Lawrien cried, looking alarmingly at the blonde man, her eyes searching him.

"Love. ~" Ciara sang.

.

.

.

"_**LOVE?!"**_ The 'Puppy' yelped.

_Lawrien's fallen over laughing._

"For Duncan."

_**"I'm not in love with Duncan!"**_

_Sure he's not._

"Oh I was meaning puppy-love. What did you think I was meaning?" Ciara gave a Cheshire grin.

_She know's exactly what she meant._

"SHUT IT CIARA!" Alistair cried out, blushing.

It seemed like Lawrien managed to spot something though as she began to wave happily, shouting at someone. So like any normal Grandparent Fausten glanced over to check what his granddaughter was up to.

"_**DEXTER!" **_Lawrien called brightly, gaining the elf's attention.

"What do you want?" He grumbled as he approached, drinking out of his bottle before tossing it to Ciara.

"Can I have some?" Lawrien grinned.

_Oh Maker no!_

_**"**__**NO!**__**"**_

_Everyone screamed that at her._

_Poor girl._

_But it's for her own good. _

"Why not?" She whined.

"Because you get even crazier when your drunk!" Alistair protested.

"I don't!" And suddenly he felt her pouting face landing on him. "Do I Grandpa?"

_Oh Maker not the face!_

_Not __**that**__ face!_

**The face didn't want to go away.**

"Give her a sip." Fausten grumbled, sighing softly.

"You suck when it comes to the puppy-dog-eyes old man." Ciara pointed out.

'..._I am...'_

"Only for Lawrien." Fausten hissed, determined.

"Surrreee."

_I think Ciara just sounded dismissive._

_Cheeky brat._

"Oi!" Aferin called out, walking over to the small group. "Duncan's just arrived."

"He not going to run off again?" Fausten grinned.

"I'm not letting him." Aferin hissed. "I am exhausted from dealing with Loghain and Calian. I'll tie Duncan up if I have to!"

"That would be entertaining!" Fausten laughed. "Though I bet Duncan would tie you up before you could even find the rope!"

_It would be funny to see Aferin catch Duncan in the first place!_

"He's already lost then." Aferin smirked back., holding up his hand.

Fausten was amused to see the rope already dangling down the man's hand.

"Duncan!" Alistair beamed, shooting to his feet though before he could take off Aferin placed his hand on the boy's head.

"Easy there! Give him time to get into Ostagar would ya?" Aferin sighed.

"Do you think he brought anyone back to join those other recruits?" Lawrien grinned brightly.

"Maybe." Fausten chuckled, ruffling Lawrien's hair.

_How does she keep her hair so soft?_

"I hope he has!"

"You sound excited."

"Mmhm!" She nodded eagerly.

"Well he won't have come back without something interesting." Ciara muttered, taking a few gulps of the alcohol before handing it back to Dexter who pulled her to her feet at the same time.

"Maybe it's a dragon." Dexter chuckled. "He could be making a runner towards here just so we can kick it's ass."

"Would certainly be interesting."

"And dangerous." Aferin grumbled.

"Look! He didn't bring the dragon..." Lawrien looked apologetically at Dexter and Ciara before grinning widely. "But he did bring along two new people!"

"Duncan! You're back!" Alistair beamed as the Commander approached.

"You all look well." Duncan nodded to everyone present. "Though where's everyone else?"

"In the main camp." Ciara jerked a thumb behind her. "The only ones who come over here are us and the recruits."

_Dexter, Aferin, Alistair, Fausten Amell, Lawrien Amell and Ciara Howler are the only Grey Wardens currently present in the high camp, minus Duncan, while Daveth and Ser Jory are the only introduced recruits in the camp. Currently two more recruits will be introduced along with Duncan, Commander of the Grey Wardens in Ferelden._

"Duncan you better not be leaving until Ostagar is dealt with!" Aferin demanded, storming in front of the man who looked amused. "I've had enough dealing with those two crazy bastards!"

"He's been currently been made as Calian's shield and Loghain's boxing bag." Fausten laughed out.

_**"I thought they were going to kill me!" **_Aferin snapped. "I've been losing more sleep than normal! It's driving me crazy!"

"Calm yourself my friend." Duncan soothed, placing his hand on Aferin's shoulder.

_Duncan always does that when calming people down. _

_Think people would notice that by now._

"Only if you promise not to run off again!" He growled.

"I wasn't planning to leave this time." Duncan reassured.

"Fine." Aferin sighed, untensing.

'Maybe I should have helped?' Fausten thought to himself, then shrugged.

_He probably would have smacked the King and Loghain._

"Now." Duncan gained all our attentions. "These are our new recruits." He nodded down to a black haired man and a red haired elf. "Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"Is there only humans here?" The female scowled.

_First impressions always count. _

**'She's a brat.' **

_And Fausten has his first impression._

"There is Dexter. However apart from that yes, everyone with us currently is human." Duncan frowned, a certain gleam entering his eyes.

_'She's pissing him off... dang.' _Fausten sighed.

"Then I have no intention of remaining here." She replied, whirling around and heading towards the forest gates. "A flat-ear is pretty much the same thing."

"Epona you will work with these people!" Duncan snapped. "You are a Grey Warden now."

"I am a Dalish elf! I will not bow down to you or to anyone else!" 'Epona' snapped, facing the Commander. "I will fight the Darkspawn but don't expect me to get rid of my belief!"

"How proud." Dexter smirked, stepping forward. "You sound like you believe you are better than us."

"Are you saying I'm not because I am an elf?!" Epona snarled.

"I'm an elf two you twit! And no. I'm saying that because you're attacking like an arrogant bitch." Dexter cackled. "So I want you to prove to me that you're better than a Grey Warden!"

"He's challenging a recruit already?!" Alistair cried.

"Of course he is." Ciara smirked, crossing her arms. "She's pissed him off."

Fausten just laughed.

"S-Sir is this okay?" The other recruit asked surprised.

Duncan sighed tiredly.

"There's no stopping Dexter now." He grumbled.

"I won't listen to a fool." Epona replied, turning away.

"Watch it recruit!" Aferin warned.

The redhead luckily managed to twist her body to the left, avoiding a giant sword that ripped into the ground.

"Such big talk from a small girl!" Dexter chuckled darkly.

"Take it somewhere else you two!" Duncan ordered, watching Epona and Dexter rush off.

Though one was only trying to avoid the fight while the other was trying to tear off her head.

"So is this kid going to piss someone off during his introduction?" Fausten chuckled, spotting the man standing next to Duncan.

"Hopefully not." Aferin muttered.

"Greetings." The man beside Duncan murmured dully, his head tilting into a respectful bow, though Fausten expected that was only done out of habit. "I am Cobian Cousland."

The grey haired hero twitched, noticing the corner of Lawrien's mouth trembling.

Then the laugher came.

"WHAT KIND OF NAME IS COBIAN?!" She howled, clutching her mouth, trying to cover her laughter.

_Well at least he didn't piss anyone off._

"Wha?- Excuse me?!" He stuttered.

_Guess he was a bit stunned._

"Oh Cobian, could you please be a darling and hand me the sauce?" Lawrien asked in a 'posh' tone before turning away. "Why of course m'lady."

_Ciara scoffed, amused._

"Th-that is rude!"

_Duncan just sighed._

"He's funny!" The mage laughed, turning the the Commander. "Where'd you get him?"

"This is a serious matter! We shall be battling the Darkspa-" Cobian protested.

"Why's that so serious?" She tilted her head, puzzled.

"BECAUSE IT IS!"

"There's really no need to shout Cobian."

"STOP MOCKING ME!" Cobian ordered.

.:End of Chapter:.


	3. Ostagar Arc: The Joining

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Joining**_

"Why are we fucking here Duncan?" Dexter sneered.

Wordlessly Ciara passed him the 'Blood Wine', watching him drinking a mouthful of it before passing it back to her to sip on.

"I believe the Junior Wardens should be present." Duncan explained, raising an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course there's something fucking wrong!" Dexter began to protest but was stopped.

_Fausten looks serious._

"If you can't handle this then you shouldn't have become a Grey Warden Dexter." Fausten chided sternly.

Ciara also noticed Lawrien looked serious.

_**The Joining wasn't a joke.**_

_It turned Dexter into an angry, desperate mess._

_It forced Lawrien to become serious._

I wonder how _**he **_would handle this.

Probably would just laugh.

Ciara ignored the information Duncan handed out. Ignored the shocked and horrified stutters of the recruits. Ignored the cold expressions on each Warden's face.

However she couldn't ignore the regret on Duncan's face nor could she ignore the rage and betrayal on Epona's.

"Y-You lied to me! You took me away from my home to cure me! Y-You said you would cure me but instead it turns out your leading me to more death!" Epona spat out, horrified.

"I am sorry. I had to do it. However there is no turning back now."

_**"You shemlen piece of-" **_

_**"Enough!"**_

Ciara gritted her teeth when the ground trembled.

_Fausten was enraged. _

"Duncan you'll answer her later!" Fausten growled lowly. "We have enough people against us! Do not turn our own friends into enemies by decite!"

_You'll answer her later?_

_Does that mean Fausten believes she will make it?_

"...Grandpa..." Lawrien frowned.

"She was dying-"

"And she should get to choose how she does! _**Blight or not we cannot afford our own brothers and sisters hating us!**_" The grey haired man then turned to face the Junior Wardens. "Ciara, Dexter, Alistair... Lawrien... speak the few words that are said during The Joining would you?"

_Fausten looked old..._

_Old and so clearly tired..._

**And that concerned Ciara.**

Watching Lawrien's eyes Ciara followed the other Junior's words. Though they remained detached from the incident.

_It was like she wasn't even there._

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that cannot forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day, we will join you."

"Daveth. Step forward." Duncan called.

_His expression was completely blank now. _

Daveth hadn't been fortunate though.

_**He died in agony. **_

Next to her she saw Alistair stiffen.

_Alistair was the newest Grey Warden Junior._

_This is the first time he had to watch the recruits fall and not be apart of them._

Glancing down she saw his hand shaking so with a soft and quiet sigh she firmly clasped his hand in his. He tensed instantly but when his eyes met her's they instantly calmed.

_And it was an odd feeling._

Looking to her other side she saw Dexter trembling. Unlike Alistair though it was in rage.

_She needed to make sure he got the rest of the 'Blood Wine' bottle._

Then her eyes landed on Lawrien.

And Ciara was shocked when she couldn't read a single emotion off her.

_And Lawrien was meant to be an open book._

She remembered clearly when the twelve year old began crying on her one night when the girl had a nightmare. She remembered the delight on Lawrien's face when she defeated her first Darkspawn. The horror during their Joining. The regret during another person's Joining. The fear. The hyperness. All those simple emotions that Lawrien always enjoyed showing.

_None of them were there._

_And that kinda scared her._

Miss Proud-As-Heck was next to drop to the ground. She however was lucky enough to live through the experience.

_Just like Fausten believed she would._

"Jory. Step forward." Duncan beckoned.

"N-No. There is no glory in this!"

"Ser Jory-" Cobian tried to calm the distressed Knight.

"I have a wife! And a child! You c-can't do this!"

_He should have thought about them before leaving then!_

An alarm bell rang in Ciara's head when the man drew his sword. A dangerous gleam entered Duncan's eyes, smothering the coldness and regret.

_Drop it! Drop that right now!_

Ciara was surprised when she nearly flinched as Duncan's sword entered Jory's chest. The hand she held squeezed tighter nearly making her hiss as the armoured covered hand bit into her skin.

"Fucking Darkspawn Duncan!" Dexter snapped.

_She forgot this was also Dexter's first Joining._

_And now she was definitely going to give him a couple of bottles of 'Blood Wine'._

"I'm sorry Jory." Duncan murmured as he stepped away from the fallen corpse.

The regret smothered their Commander's face.

And then turned cold as his eyes landed on Cobian's.

_**"But the Joining is not yet complete." **_

And Cobian drank.

.:End of Chapter:.


	4. Ostagar Arc: The Taste of Freedom

**Chapter 4**

**The Taste of Freedom**

"Dexter would you like to go and take a breather?" Fausten offered calmly.

_Of course I fucking do! But I fucking can't!_

"I can damn well handle this! Fucking old geezer!" Dexter snarled, breathing heavily.

"You obviously can't." Ciara's voice stated dryly. "The Puppy is doing a better job than you are Dexter."

He stared at their hands, growling to himself.

_"You don't need to live like this."_

_"Wha' the fuck do you know?! We'r' on the streets!"_

_"So? I will not stand by and watch a kid turn his own body over for some coin!"_

_"An' whatcha gonna do huh? Say fuckin' 'please'?"_

_"I'm going to do better than that." A hand then lowered down to his level. "So come along with me if you want to improve your life."_

_And he took the hand offered to him._

"Because you've got his fucking hand!" Dexter snapped. "Because he's got to cling to you for some support!"

Ciara's eyes narrowed dangerously.

_And that pissed him off further._

"Don' you fuckin' look at me like tha'!"

"Fine." Ciara hissed, ripping her hand from Alistair's grasp as she marched towards him.

She raised her hand.

_"That wasn't good enough!"_

_**SMACK!**_

_"I want my full money's worth tonight you slut!" _

_**SLA-**_

Instead Ciara's hand snatched his arm and she began to drag him off.

_Fucking Andraste's tits._

_What was wrong with him?_

_**Ciara has never treated him like one those bastards!**_

Ciara had never hurt him enough to make him cry at night, she had never leaved bruises, somehow, she had never caused him so much pain that to sit or lie down would be in agony. Even when she trained him how to use a sword she never left him writhing in agony.

"Your memories are clouding your judgement." Ciara's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"...Eh?"

_Yeah, that was a smart reply..._

"You were freaking out during the Joining. Once was enough for you and you've already gone through it. Duncan and Fausten were just pushing it this time." She continued on.

Soon they arrived at a platform looking over the valley, his arm being released as Ciara sat at the ledge. Holding up a familiar bottle.

"Drink?" She offered quietly.

"...Yeah." He smiled lightly, sitting beside her and grabbing the bottle.

_**And he drank.**_

* * *

Dexter suppressed a shiver of disgust. The old man's dirty hands that ran over his body made him feel ill though he resisted the urge to throw up over his client.

He needed this cash to eat.

_Win'er was in town._

_Dexter was freezin'._

The old pervert had him remove all his clothes in this harsh weather. The fourteen year old couldn't protest either, the old man was paying for Dexter's body after all. Dexter really needed the cash. His fingers were numb and bitter. His body was trembling. He hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, a slice of bread. He was dizzy and exhausted.

He then heard the familiar sound of hurried grunting.

_Great, he was takin' his trousers off. _

_**"Oi!" **_

The pair froze at the voice, glancing back to see a girl round about the same age as him stalking up to them.

"You want a shot two girl?" The man leered. "Just wait until I'm done with this boy."

"You're a disgusting old pervert aren't you?" The brunette sneered.

_What the fuck is this girl doin'?! He's a freakin' Noble!_

"Do you know who you are insulting girl?" The man growled. "Your kind would be dead if it wasn't for us paying for yo-" However he paused when something pressed against his throat.

_**The girl had a sword! **_

Where the fuckin' heck did she get tha'?!

The blade was tracing the pervert's neckline lightly, brushing against it softly as it trailed lower.

_It was going towards the man's heart._

"What I suggest is that you run. Leave your clothes and run." She smirked devilishly. "I wonder how long you'd survive."

"Y-You can't do this!"

"Believe me." She licked her lips, a sadistic look entering her eyes. "I can and would willingly _cut out your heart_."

"You bitch-"

"One." She smiled sweetly.

"Wh-What?"

"Two."

"You can't be serious!"

"Three."

"Sh-Shit!" He swore, feeling the blade starting to sink in.

And he took off running.

Dexter froze, hearing the girl chuckle.

"Fool. He'll die in this weather."

"Who are you?" Dexter scowled.

_He didn' trust her._

"Hm? My name is Ciara Howler." She introduced herself, the irritating smirk still plastered on her face. "And what about you? You must have a name."

"David." Dexter lied, earning a frown from the woman.

"C'mon. I just saved you from having sex with that old pervert. Least you could do is tell me your real name."

"My name is David! Bitch!"

"I heard it was Dexter." Ciara smiled sweetly.

**"THEN WHY DID YOU ASK?!"**

_**Wha's wrong with this woman?!**_

"No need to get so angry." She laughed before turning more serious. "I don't get why people would want to have sex with a kid. It's disgusting."

"It's none of your business." Dexter scowled.

"It should be everyone's business." Ciara smirked, a gleam entering her eyes. "The only way to defeat disgusting acts is by helping each other out to stop it."

"Eh?" He blinked.

_What is wrong with her?_

"Your what? Thirteen? And you've been kicked out on to the streets like somebody's trash. And through the odds you've survived but you didn't manage to keep your respect!"

'Respect?' He thought to himself blankly.

_What's wrong with this woman?_

"Well that ain't the correct word I'm looking for but it'll do for now!" She rambled on, grinning widely. "People should be allowed to live the life they want! I saw that disgust in your eyes when he was going to take you! You want money right?"

"So what?" The elf growled.

"Us street kids should look out for each other more often. We shouldn't have to deal with these stupid situations." Ciara's smirk widened. "You don't need to live like this."

"Wha' the fuck do you know?! We're on the streets!"

"So? I will not stand by and watch a kid turn his own body over for some coin!" She declared, that same smirk still on her face.

_**That smirk was still pissing him off!**_

"An' whatcha gonna do huh? _**Say fuckin' 'please'?!**_"

"I'm going to do better than that" The girl chuckled as she kneeled in front of him, holding out her hand. "So come along with me if you want to improve your life. I won't let you deal with this kind of crap again."

_And he took the hand offered to him._

* * *

"...Ciara..." Dexter called softly, concerned.

"...Ye-Yeah?" The soft reply came.

The fifteen year old didn't like how the reply came out, his companion's voice wasn't strong, a light stutter was pushing out of it.

_The cold was eating away at her. _

And she had given him the bloody blanket.

"Ya better not be dyin'."

"You." Ciara automatically corrected, he could picture that damned smirk on her face.

"You are freezin' to death and you're still correctin' my words?"

"...Always will..."

"Jeez, you're freezin' to death and still tryin' to fix me up."

"I'm p-per-persistent." Ciara laughed, though it sounded more like a cat being strangled.

Dexter scooted closer with a grunt, he better not let his teacher die like this, who else would give a rat's ass about him?

_Nobody would._

_**Only Ciara does.**_

He had been thrown out of his home by his neglectful parents. As soon as he reached twelve he remembered the thick boot that kicked him out the door, quite literally. His old man's foot had slammed into his stomach.

_The bitch beside him just watched._

Dexter quickly wrapped his arms around the older teen, the blanket following him as he tried to curl around her. Her bare arms were freezing, they were bitter and harsh against his own skin. He felt a shudder trail up his spine as he touched her numb arms. The snow continued to pound down from the sky on their wooden, rotting shelter, some still landing on the elf and human inside. The breeze was harsh and cold against them.

This thin blanket was all that kept him warm.

_And to save Ciara's life from some white balls of fluffy crap he had to share it with her._

"...T-Turn over..." Ciara's voice demanded in his ear.

He shuddered, the warm breath ghosting over his ear but he obeyed, turning on to his side. Her cold body wrapped around him like the blanket, though her arms didn't feel as bitter as before.

"Now if only you'd stop shiverin'." Dexter muttered, earning a shaky chuckle.

_Least this time it didn't sound like a cat being strangled._

"It would be better if I stopped, body won't though. Too cold." Ciara breathed into his ear.

Her arms held him tighter. He was starting to feel like a stuffed toy.

But at least it was starting to get warmer than before.

* * *

Dexter scowled, glancing down at his hand where two large bottles hung from. The dark liquid rolling around in the glass. It had been difficult to collect the money to buy two bott- Okay... so he never bought them. It was an emergency though.

_It was Ciara's sixteenth birthday._

It was embarrassing to admit but he wanted to get something nice for his 'teacher'. Even if his said 'teacher' wasn't even five years older than him!

It didn't matter though. Dexter hadn't had to sell his body ever since he met Ciara on that fateful night. She got them money, a small broken down shelter and food. Heck he even got the couch! In his eyes Ciara was pretty much Andraste.

_Except Ciara was a bitch._

_And a lot younger._

_And had done a lot more for him than any burned up woman or any father figure had._

Soon he arrived at the old and rotting shack and entered it, spotting Ciara sitting on the old couch.

_She taking over the whole fucking couch. _

Dexter picked up Ciara's feet and sat down, allowing the dirty boots to sit on his lap as he relaxed back into the couch.

It was rotting, old and lumpy but it was heaven for the street urchin.

"Oi Ciara. You know what day it is yeah?"

"Hm? No I believe I've lost track."

Dexter gave a cocky smirk, allowing his eyes to land on the human.

"So I know something you don't huh?"

"Okay then Dexter, what day is it?" Ciara raised an eyebrow, bemused.

"Your birthday!" Dexter stated confidently.

"It is huh?" She asked, tilting her head.

**"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?!"**

"I didn't know what day it was." The brunette smirked back.

"And you call me an idiot!"

"You are one." Ciara deadpanned.

"Anyway!" Dexter snapped, remembering the bottles he currently had in his right hand. "I got you a present."

"Did you steal it?" She smirked.

"Who care's of I did?" Dexter snorted.

"The guards."

"And who cares what they think?"

"I'm sure a lot of people do-"

**"Listen smart arse just shut up and be glad I got you something!"** Dexter snapped, thrusting the bottles at her.

Ciara caught them, adjusting one to her eye-level.

"Hm, 'Blood Wine'?"

"It's supposed to be popular." Dexter grunted.

Suddenly a weight pressed into his hand, a bottle entering his hand making him frown and raise an eyebrow at the woman.

"Let's have a drink together then." Ciara smiled, digging her dagger in and yanking out the cork, doing the same with Dexter's.

With a chuckle he raised the bottle to his lips, taking a sip when Ciara's mouth had reached her bottle.

This time last year he would have been stuck outside in the streets, selling his body off to greedy, old bastards who didn't give a damn about it. Now he's sitting on an old couch inside a rotting wooden shack with a friend whose been teaching him how to read and write and even speak properly.

She even was giving him sword lessons.

He was free from those upper-class pigs.

_**The drink even tasted like freedom!**_

* * *

Dexter suppressed a smirk.

**'Blood Wine' still tasted like freedom.**

.:End of Chapter:.

Happy Valentines Day :D


	5. Ostagar Arc: No Plan B

**Chapter 5**  
**No Plan B**

The voices down below were growing louder. Loghain Mac Tir's and Calian Therin's bellowing was starting to get on her nerves. Her and Dexter had been happily enjoying their drink when suddenly a group of people began talking from down below.

_Naturally Ciara wanted to listen in to the gossip._

She did need to cover Dexter's mouth though, the drunken elf wanting to go and dive at Fausten to demand a fight.

Why Dexter had such a blood lust is something she will never know. It was a hunger nothing could ever seem to satisfy. She could see the blood lust in his eyes, it was always there. Fondly she remembered Dexter being described as a predator waiting to tear down it's prey in a fury so strong nothing could stop it.

_Fausten had been smart to take Dexter in._

Ciara however spotted the new kid as her eyes trailed along the gravel, to the stone table and to the figures surrounding it, Cobiman was standing beside Duncan, looking exhausted. There was a dull look in his eyes as he watched the golden King and silver Strategist argue with each other. Cobiman would definitely need a good sleep before the battle tonight.

Standing off to the side were a couple of recognisable dwarves who went through the Joining nine months ago. One was slouched and looked completely bored, Ciara was only surprised he wasn't asleep and drooling, the other, the female dwarf, was standing up straight and paying complete attention to the plan. However Arador Brosca's voice interrupted her thoughts, he looked irritated.

"Like fucking nug humping shit I'm just gonna stand up a fucking tower an-" 'Maniac' growled.

However the long ginger haired dwarf smiled pleasantly, her armoured covered boot stomping down on his leather covered boot.

_Now he was clenching his teeth, holding back the pain with a hiss._

"We would be happy to go up to the tower King Calian." Aciria Aeducan smiled sweetly.

"Bitch!" Maniac snapped once his foot was released.

Ciara ignored the mage and Priest's developing argument to watch the pair of dwarves instead, she did, however, notice a suspicious gleam in Aciria's eyes, they were carefully watching Loghain Mac Tir.

_Interesting._

However she was surprised to see the council settle down, the arguing seemed to be over momentarily.

"-The plan will suffice. The two Grey Wardens will light the beacon."

"Thank you Loghain! I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battle beside the King to stem the tide of evil!" Calian's voice held a lightness and hope to it.

Ciara wasn't sure if it was an act or genuine.

_**However she was defiantly sure she did not like the look on Loghain's face!**_

_"Yes Calian. A glorious moment for us all."_

However the dark look softened, a wash of regret managed to splatter on to his face before it disappeared, the council disbanding to prepare for the battle.

"I don't trust him." Ciara murmured, leaning against the wall as she watched everyone leaving, her hand slipping from Dexter's mouth.

"Fausten's gone." Dexter grunted.

"Sorry Dexter, but we have more urgent matters to attend to." Ciara apologized.

What she was planning to do could turn them both into traitors.

She was still going to do it anyway though. They needed to avoid whatever Loghain may or may not be planning. Ciara wasn't planning to die here of all places.

"We're taking Duncan's treaties for a bit. I don't like the sound of this half-assed plan and I don't like having to rely on a larger army to come and back us up in the battlefield. It gives them a chance to run." The brunette scowled. "We need to plan."

"...Urgh... Can't we plan when I'm not half drunk?" Dexter frowned.

"Then we'd never get anything done." Ciara retorted, grabbing the elf's jacket collar and yanking him along.

* * *

Ciara hummed softly as she entered Duncan's tent, holding out a candle as she looked through the paper work. Dexter was dozing off, his head on Duncan's desk though she ignored the sleepy rambles escaping from the elf.

_She knew Dexter wasn't completely drunk, just tired. _

_He might as well have a nap before the battle. _

With a frustrated sigh she sat down on the mat, her heart pace was surprisingly under control even though she had just snuck into her Commander's tent to find three important documents and steal them from right under his nose. However if they won the battle tonight then she could easily place them back. However her palms were sweaty as she continued to look around.

"Where did he put those blasted things? Up his ass?" Ciara growled, frowning as she bit her lip.

"I didn't." A familiar voice answered her.

_...Oh bugger..._

She turned around, watching the Rivanni pull three scrolls from his pack as he approached her.

_Wait... how did he know she was looking for the scrolls?_

"You were listening in at the council meeting." Duncan answered- Wait had she said that allowed?

"How did you know?"

"Fausten spotted you both. He found it amusing enough to tell me _**after**_ the meeting." Duncan sighed, shaking his head. "What is troubling you Ciara?"

"I don't trust Loghain." The brunette answered truthfully, standing up as Duncan towered over her.

_It made her feel small and helpless._

Though she wasn't going to tell him that.

"You think he will betray us?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"It's my gut. My gut is pretty much screaming at me Loghain is going to abandon us in the battlefield... Along with my brain..." Ciara murmured, clenching her hand and raising it to rest against her chest. "The plan sounds half-assed and has room for mistakes and also gives a chance for Loghain to slip away if things go wrong. The Darkspawn are predictable enough to know that they want to destroy everything but Loghain Mac Tir isn't as easily followed. I believe he knows this battle will screw up. That's why he was trying so desperately to pull Calian away."

"Does anything tell you to believe in Loghain?" Duncan questioned calmly.

"No." Ciara said, not bothering to hesitate.

_He has a good reputation. _

_Many Nobles had good reputations._

_**Hiding behind false smiles until they can strike where it hurts.**_

"I cannot trust Loghain." The brunette repeated.

"Wake Dexter up." Duncan commanded lightly.

Ciara nodded, reaching down to shake the elf's head once she reached him. With a sleepy groan he opened his eyes, glancing around before they widened in alarm, spotting Duncan.

"Are we screwed?" He asked simply.

"Don't know yet." Ciara replied calmly, glancing back at Duncan only to receive the view of a parchment slamming into her face.

_And now she could hear Dexter's laughter._

"You, Dexter and Lawrien will each receive a scroll. You will have to make sure you escape if the battle goes wrong."

"Dunca-" Dexter's voice sounded stunned.

"I will trust your judgement Ciara. I know my gut feelings have saved me more times than I can count." Duncan stated, facing the brunette. "Stay safe, all of you."

And with that he existed the tent, carrying with him one scroll.

_In her hand was the Circle of Magi._

.:End of Chapter:.


	6. Ostagar Arc: Fight For Your Family

**Chapter 6**  
**Fight For Your Family**

"They're coming." Ciara's voice murmured in the thick rain.

"Bring it on then!" Dexter's voice laughed.

_Fausten began to wish everyone could share Dexter's enthusiasm. _

_The army looks like their going to crap themselves._

The Darkspawn were charging. He could feel the overwhelming numbers crash straight into him. The whispers turned into shouts, thundering down on him.

_And then he cleared his mind to it's normal blankness. _

The two new recruits couldn't hear the whispers beckoning to them unlike the Wardens. It wasn't time yet luckily enough, the calls were at best overwhelming at times, to quieten them down took a lot of willpower.

The elven girl Epona stood at the back of the Grey Wardens, her bow lined and ready. The young Knight Cobian stood in between Dexter and Alistair, glancing around nervously.

_Poor boy. _

_Having to go through this so quickly._

His eyes however landed on his granddaughter who stood beside him.

_His seventeen year old little girl. _

_Standing in the middle of this war._

Gently he placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly to gain her attention.

"Grandpa?" She frowned worriedly up at him.

"Stay close to me Lawrien."

_Please stay close to me and live._

"Will do." She nodded, glancing forward at the army.

However he felt a small hand cover his, her eyes still on the monsters rushing towards them.

"We will beat them. I promise."

"You better live through this." Fausten growled out weakly.

"You better live along with me." Lawrien retorted back.

_**"FOR FERELDEN!" **_

And the first line charged.

* * *

A familiar feeling overcame him.

_The power of magic. _

Fire hissed at his enemies, burning them. Lightning nipped down at them. The water from the rain turned into ice and hailed. And the earth rumbled. Magic thundered through his veins, pounding throughout his body as his mind worked to keep a firm control over the elements flooding and calling to him.

_**"Miss Proud-As-Heck! Take out the emissaries!" **_Ciara's voice ordered.

**"Don't order me around shemlen!" **

_**"Cobian we have to keep them away from the archers and mages!" **_Alistair's voice called.

**"Of course!" **

_**"TEAR THEM DOWN!" **_Dexter's manic laughter echoed across the battlefield.

**"Don't wander in too deep Dexter!" **Ciara's voice cried.

_"_Lawrien how's your mana?!" Fausten shouted over the rain, luckily his little girl was still next to him.

"It's fine!" She confirmed.

Fausten however was suspicious since the beacon fire remained unanswered.

_**Why hasn't Loghain charged yet?!**_

_**"DEXTER!"**_

That was Ciara!

What happened?!

An Ogre had grabbed him. It's hand covering Dexter's body who was forced to drop his sword. The giant was squeezing the elf's body, earning a pained cry as the warrior tried to struggle but soon he went limp as he coughed up blood.

_A blur darted past._

The blur managed to hop on to a Hurlock's shoulder and jump on to the Ogre's own shoulders. The figure twisted around and plunged a pair of swords into it's eye sockets, viciously tearing into them as the creature roared in pain, dropping it's prisoner and batting angrily at his head. The figure though clung on, twisting and then ripping one of the swords out before thrusting it in deeper.

The full sword was buried in.

_And the Ogre went down._

The figure rolled off, tearing the swords out as they landed on their feet.

_Ciara. _

**Her expression was enraged. **

"Is he-?" Lawrien had paled, staring in distress at Dexter's limp body.

_**"KEEP FIGHTING LAWRIEN!" **_Fausten snarled, spotting another pair of Ogres rushing towards the Grey Wardens.

He tried to ignore Ciara's calls for Dexter but the desperation in her voice overtook him.

"Ciara!" Alistair's voice cried out, concerned.

Soon Fausten and Lawrien managed to fight their way over to the rogue but what they saw enraged and saddened them both, the elder mage threw the flames around them, shielding them from the Darkspawn.

_They needed to say goodbye. _

_Ciara needed to say goodbye._

"Dexter you can't-" Ciara was shaking her head in denial.

She was pale and trembling, her hands shakily pressing against the elf's wounds. Ciara looked like she was treating him like glass, though at the moment she looked just as fragile.

"...He-Hey Cia'... Lo-Looks like I-I'm off f-first..." The brunette winced at every speck of blood that was coughed out by the elf.

"Don't say that! You can't!"

"I -w-was th-thinkin'-"

"Thinking." Ciara automatically correct, her voice soft but choked up.

Fausten bit back a snarl of rage. Dexter was dying and Ciara was a mess.

_**The children were being slaughtered.**_

"Y-You better dri-drink t-the last bo-bottle-"

_**"That's what you're thinking about?!" **_Ciara sobbed, gritting her teeth, her body shook further.

"...Y-Yeah... Dr-drink it f-for me wo-would y-ya?"

Fausten watched as the broken elf reached into his long coat, he grin was wide as he shakily showed his bloodied teeth as his hand slipped out, revealing a familiar scroll.

_The Dalish Elves Treaty._

The brunette's eyes widened, her lip trembling as she reached up and grasped his hand. Dexter's grin instantly widening.

"La-Law'!" He managed to choke out.

"...Yes?" His granddaughter asked softly.

Her gaze hadn't left the ground, casting a heavy shadow around her face.

"Ma-Make sure Ci-Ciara lives!" The elf ordered. "I-I want t-to s-see a gr-grey hair t-the next ti-time we se-see ea-each oth-other!"

"Dexter!" Ciara choked out, her free hand covering her mouth.

Fausten noticed her tears dripping on to her hand, sliding down on to the bloodied elf below her.

The hand that held the Treaty loosened, much to Ciara's alarm who shallowed thickly. Dexter's eyes were dulling.

"...N-No g-goodbye Cia'... I-I'll s-see y-ya ar-around..."

"You better." Ciara hissed out through her teeth.

And then the pale hand fell, slipping out of the human's grasp, leaving the Treaty alone but delivered.

The usually cunning green orbs were now teary and swollen, but a fierce light entered them as she tucked away the future weapon.

"Fausten... Lawrien..." Ciara called as she lifted herself up, glaring into the flames that were dying down. "Let's go."

"Right." Lawrien nodded, lifting her head up.

And the battle raged on, the three charging forth, magic and blades pushing forward.

_**"The Ogres! Watch out!" **_Aferin's voice warned.

Fausten felt himself freeze momentarily. The call had been too sudden.

Duncan had been thrown away by one of the giants.

_**"KING CAILAN!" **_Cobian's voice screamed.

A giant hand was reaching out just as the golden armoured boy turned.

_None of them could make it in time!_

Fausten tried to summon a fire ball but the other Ogre took a change in route and charged towards his young charges that stayed by Dexter's corpse.

He saw the worst image of his life-time.

_**Lawrien trapped inside that hand!**_

_The same hand Cailan was probably trapped within now!_

With an enraged growl Fausten felt himself jumped. A light green glow covering his hand.

_And the air pulsed. _

"Earth magic!" He heard Lawrien cry, surprised.

"That isn't any type of Earth spell I've heard of!" Cobian cried.

"That's because he's making an Earthquake! But in the sky!" Lawrien yelled.

"How is that possible?!"

"How is magic possible?" Ciara's voice called. "There are so many things we haven't learned in this world! Magic is one of them!"

The Ogre was immediately flattened against the ground. The pulse of green erupted again.

_**Fausten was only going to be satisfied once the Ogre was dead and gone!**_

"One question that seems nobody has asked yet surprisingly! Where are Loghain's men?!" Alistair cried out.

_**And that was a good question. **_

However the group were attracted by the other Ogre who chucked a warm corpse towards them.

They were forced to dodge, the pale skinned corpse rolling across the blood-soaked ground.

_Cailan._

_That poor kid._

_Damn that Loghain for not helping them._

His eyes landed on Dexter's corpse, Ciara hovering over it.

His eyes then landed on Cailan's.

_The children were being slaughtered._

_And next it could be Lawrien._

Duncan shot through the Ogre that defeated Calian like a thunderstorm. He was deadly, the rage in his eyes as he coldly took down the creature.

However once his old friend landed on the ground be collapsed to his knees, groaning painfully.

Aferin was holding the Darkspawn back, Tosmerl had been cut down beside him, old Betty had gotten blasted by a fire ball.

_They had lost._

_His friends were falling one by one. _

_**And he was so old and tired. **_

"Fa-Fausten!" He heard Duncan cough out heavily. "Leave! Ta-Take everyone and go! I-I'll buy you as much time a-as I can."

"You will not be able to hold them back!"

_**"Fuck!"**_ Aferin yelped, being thrown to the ground.

_**"AFERIN!" **_Lawrien screamed.

That scream tore at him.

And then he remembered that Lawrien had been raised with the Grey Wardens.

_Her family were the one's who were dying. _

Before Lawrien could take off towards him though Fausten reached out and threw her back, allowing his mana to spill out, slamming the Hurlock away from Aferin.

_He needed her to live._

_**"Alistair! Ciara! Lawrien! Take Epona and Cobian and get going! You have to live through this!"**_

"Old man!" Ciara's voice cried, horrified as he began to step towards the army approaching his family.

"S-Sir?!" Cobian's voice stuttered.

"Fausten! Please don't-" Alistair tried.

_**"RETREAT FROM THIS BATTLE!"**_

Fausten's staff materialized into his hand, the long blade ran down the edge of it as he slowed to a stop.

He was going to kill every single Darkspawn he could until those kids behind him were gone.

_Aferin had managed to stand up, limping heavily. _

_Duncan had joined him, breathing shakily. _

_**The old generation was clearing the way for the new. **_

_**"Make us proud!"**_

"Shit!" Ciara's voice snarled. "Move it!"

Fausten was ashamed of himself, knowing he was one of the reasons why Ciara's voice was so thick and choked up.

_**"Duncan no! We can save you!" **_Alistair cried.

"Go Alistair! Do as I say! You have to live!" Duncan shouted desperately.

_"...Grandpa..." _

Fausten closed his eyes, happily remembering his grandaughter's face.

_Lawrien. _

_Sweet, sweet Lawrien. _

_'I'm glad I got to know you before I went off.'_

The familiar feeling of magic comforted him as he raised his fists.

He was going to cause another earthquake.

Slowly he opened his eyes, the Darkspawn were rushing towards them. So he stretched his body, pulling his fist back, his other arm pulling back to swipe his bladed staff across any Darkspawn he encountered.

_**"Grandpa! I'LL DEFEAT THE ARCHDEMON!" **_

_Don't! Don't you promise me that! You don't kno-_

_**"AND I'LL LIVE!" **_

Fausten ignored the warm tears stinging his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

_She promised him._

_And Lawrien doesn't break a promise. _

With a cry he threw his fist down.

_**And the earth rumbled.**_

_**And shattered.**_

* * *

_Fausten ran. _

_He needed to find them!_

_Revka had been found out by the Templars! _

_His cute, little Grandchildren were being taken away. _

_When he found Revka she managed to inform him some were already captured, four of the six in fact. She knew for a fact her third youngest, the nine year old Lawrien, had managed to escape. However she wasn't sure who else could have._

_He was currently tracking down Lawrien and was catching up to her. Very quickly. _

_He knew these brats and their tricky ways afterall._

_The girl had managed to escape to Starkhaven but he knew the Templars were catching up to her. _

_The forest certainly wasn't large enough. _

_She did have the right idea though._

_Crashing through another set of bushes he heard a quiet gasp of shock. To his astonishment he noted that in fact a young blonde stood nearby, and a tall man along with a few other men also stood in front of her. _

_"Fausten Amell correct?" The man frowned._

_"Yes. You have heard of me?" He grinned widely. _

_"I am Knight-Commander Estanor. I have come to retrieve this young lady and bring her to the Circle of Magi for protection and training-" _

_"No." Fausten replied simply, crossing his arms._

_"Excuse me? 'No'?" _

_"Of course she's not going to the Circle for Dummies. In fact she's coming with me!" Fausten smirked brightly. _

_'Just try and stop me from taking her brat.' He thought smugly to himself._

_"I must insis-" _

_"I invoke the Right of Conscription!" _

_"Excuse me?!" _

_"You're excused." Fausten nodded, reaching out towards his granddaughter. "Hey Lawrien-"_

_"Grey Warden stand down!" Estanor barked out._

_"Knight-Commander we have to obey!" Another Templar protested. "He invoked the Right of Conscription!"_

_"Smart lad. Why's he running around with you lot?" Fausten chuckled. "Anyway brat he's correct. And if you don't obey I'm going to end up beating the crap out of you. So move along." _

_"You won't get away with this!" Estanor growled, storming off towards the village, with lackies following._

_"And that's what they always say." He rolled his eyes, kneeling before Lawrien once he approached her. "So kiddo, ready to be a Grey Warden?"_

_"Grandpa..." She murmured numbly, her eyes wide. _

_"Those guys give you a scare? Sorry about that Lawrien." Fausten sighed sadly, lightly ruffling her hair. "I was too slow. I swear I will try and find your siblings." _

_"Th-Thank you." The blonde whimpered softly. _

_"Come here sweetheart. It's okay." He hushed, gathering her into his arms. "It's all okay now. You're safe." _

_And she smiled widely, tears rolling down her cheeks._

* * *

"I've lived a long life." He chuckled weakly up at the heavily armoured Hurlock. "I've seen people cry and laugh. Smile and frown. Now that those kids, who haven't even managed to start their adventure are gone. I'll die a happy old man."

The creature sneered, raising it's axe up.

"I wonder if your upset. Do your kind cry at the death of their comrades?" Fausten pondered lightly, glancing over at his brothers.

Duncan had been killed by the Hurlock now preparing to behead him. The Hurlock had sliced it's axe across his chest.

Aferin however was smiling peacefully, his body lying limply on the ground. Aferin had the courtesy of saying his goodbyes as he bled out, and for him it only felt like falling into a peaceful sleep.

_There was one more thing he needed to do though. Before he left for good._

With a satisfied sigh he managed to use the last of his energy to shove his staff into the Hurlock's head.

And then he drifted off, Ciara's laughter filling his ears. Dexter's Blood Wine smelling breath filling his nose and Lawrien's wide grin filling his sight.

The roar that echoed above his ears was drowned out. As well as the image of the purple blur, flying above him.

_**His family had moved on to the future.**_

.:End of Chapter:.


	7. Ostagar Arc: The Witch of The Wilds

_**Chapter 7  
**__**The Witch of The Wilds**_

Cobian couldn't believe it.

The people who were meant to become his second family, his brothers and sisters, were now deceased. They were taken away just like his Mother, his Father, His Sister-In-Law, and his Nephew.

_Why was everyone he treasured dying?_

He didn't even get to met all the members of his new family.

Currently they were sitting, taking a break from exhausting themselves on their run from Ostagar. Alistair sat numbly on a rotting log, his eyes dull, Epona stood at the edge of their small camp, guarding the way, Ciara had now stood up, looking around the area tiredly while Lawrien sat on a boulder, her back to everyone.

"We need to keep moving." Ciara sighed out, turning to everyone. "Get up. We need to go before the Darkspawn catch up."

"Give us a moment Ciara!" Alistair managed to bark out, trembling. "Everyone's gone! Give us a moment to mourn!"

"The more time we spend here is the more time everyone wasted defending us. If we don't escape from the Darkspawn then Fausten, Duncan, Aferin, Dex-" He noticed her tense but she changed to name to something else. "_**Everyone**_ would have died for nothing. So get up and let's go!"

_"Go Pup. Make your mark on the world."_

Cobian stood up, he felt exhausted but he knew that he and his companions must continue to push further on.

**He had a duty to accomplish.**

"Ciara is correct. We must go. Their sacrifices must not be in vein."

"Let's go." Lawrien sniffed out, turning to them.

_She had been crying._

Thick, water streaks and red, puffy eyes showed that she had been.

"I will kill the Archdemon for them! I promised!" The blonde gritted her teeth, determined. "I don't break promises."

"It's good to see you all regain your focus." A voice laughed out.

Cobian was amazed to see both the elven woman and Ciara spin around, weapons aimed and ready.

"Settle down!" An elderly woman stepped out, laughing still.

_She looked frail and weak._

Those eyes however were filled with a cunning gleam brighter than any he had ever seen.

"Who are you?" Ciara frowned, her eyes narrowing.

"I should be asking that of you." The elder chuckled. "You are trespassing on my home."

"It's a forest." Cobian stated blankly.

_How could this be anyone's home?_

"Smart lad!" She smirked mockingly.

"Fine. My name is Ciara." The brunette introduced herself.

_Why is she introducing herself to this odd woman?_

"Now what is your name?" Ciara asked.

"Names are pretty but I guess the Chasind call me Flemeth. It'll do." The elderly woman stated dismissively.

"Asha'bellanar!" Epona paled, stunned as she lowered her bow.

"Ah, one of the people. Tell me child, how much do you know of me?" Flemeth smiled.

_It wasn't a pleasant smile either._

It was filled with curiosity though.

"Hardly anything." Epona mumbled out.

_This was the first time anyone had seen any other expression rather than rage or coldness from the elf._

"You friends or something?" Ciara frowned, confused.

Cobian felt the same.

"I wouldn't say that." Flemeth chuckled, amused.

"What's an Asha'bnar?" Lawrien tilted her head, frowning softly.

"Asha'bellanar." Ciara corrected softly, turning to look at the woman. "So why are you here?"

However Flemeth's eyes where looking at something else.

Attached to Ciara's belt was a group of amulets, six amulets.

"I've only seen charms like that in a certain place." Flemeth smirked, curious. "Where are you from?"

"Gwaren." The brunette replied simply.

"No dear, what country."

"She's Ferelden... isn't she?" Cobian frowned, confused.

She sounded Ferelden... but sometimes there seemed to be this under layer of another accent.

"Aren't you the clever one." Ciara chuckled, crossing her arms. "Alright. I'm from Tevinter."

_**"TEVINTER?!" **_

Nearly everyone cried. Minus Lawrien and Flemeth.

"They sell my people as slaves!" Epona hissed.

"Not my problem." Ciara retorted, glancing over at the elf. "I was only in Tevinter until I was fourteen. I never had owned any or sold any."

"Were you-" Cobian asked, concerned.

"No! Not everyone is a Noble nor are they a slave!" The brunette snapped. "I was a middle class girl working as a servant in a Nobleman's house. That's all!"

"Did they ever use Blood magic on you?" Cobian frowned, suspious.

_Blood magic was dangerous._

"... Rarely..." Ciara muttered out reluctantly.

"They still did it!"

"As long as he never harmed me it was fine and he never did before you ask!" She whirled around to face Flemeth. "Now shall we go before the Darkspawn are upon us? Or shall we continue with our 'story time'!"

Flemeth chuckled, wandering over to the roguish woman and lightly clasping one of the amulets, a greenish jem inside of the charm.

"I can teleport us to my hut. You shall be safe there."

"Wait a second-" Ciara tried to protest.

However a strange, green flash flared in Cobian's eyes and then an odd sensation erupted throughout his body.

**_.:End of Chapter:._**


	8. Ostagar Arc: What Should we do Now?

_**Chapter 8  
**__**What Should We Do Now?**_

"What was that?!" Ciara heard Alistair shout out painfully.

"Magic ~" Lawrien replied dizzily, lying flat on her back.

Ciara and Flemeth were the only ones who remained on their feet, Cobian was lying on the ground, clutching his stomach as he turned an odd greenish colour while Lawrien was giggling softly to herself, flat on her back, Alistair was leaning heavily on his hands and knees while Epona was on her knees, pale but fighting off the ill effects.

"More specific a teleportation spell." Ciara explained, glaring sharply at Flemeth who ignored it.

"And what do we have here?" A voice purred out. "You brought home some strays Mother."

"Another apostate?" Alistair groaned, irritated as he sat up.

"Apote?" Lawrien blinked, sitting up.

"Apostate." Ciara replied, not really bothered by the two illegal pair.

_What she wanted to know was how this Flemeth managed to use the magic inside her charms._

"Ah Morrigan, be a dear and cook something to eat for our guests would you? They must be starving." Flemeth smirked, hearing several stomachs growl.

"Alright." Morrigan sighed reluctantly, entering the large hut.

"...I'm perfectly fine..." Epona denied, glaring at her own stomach. "I do not wish to trouble any of you-"

"Nonsense. Eat when the time comes." Flemeth ordered, soon sitting down on a wooden chair leaning against the side of the hut. "You may never know when you get to do so again."

Ciara watched as Epona sat herself on a log, staring quietly into the pond behind the log, meanwhile Lawrien and Alistair sat numbly on the grass, Cobian trying to coax them out of it.

_Lawrien and Alistair are devastated... everyone's gone._

_Fausten, Duncan, Aferin-_

_**Dexter.**_

'No! Don't think about him!' Ciara screamed at herself inside her thoughts.

She felt the bile trying to rise up her throat while her eyes stung.

_**He'd been crushed to death.**_

_**No one had helped him in time.**_

_**He died alone.**_

_**Alone.**_

The bile rose further, leaving Ciara to cover her mouth and bite her lip harshly, her eyes burned, her vision blurring as she kept the water restrained.

_She didn't want to cry._

_**There was no point.**_

Crying wouldn't bring her friend- No _**brother**_ back.

Once she felt herself gain a bit of control she took a shaky breath, lowering her hand as her eyes landed on Lawrien.

Lawrien's eyes were empty, warm tears rolled down her cheeks but there was no expression on her face.

_And suddenly the bile wanted to come back up._

"Lawrien." She managed to choke out.

_Her throat was burning._

"Hey Ciara." Lawrien's expression never change, the only thing that change was her lips, moving to form the words. "Do you know what we should do now that we've lost our family?"

_Keep Lawrien talking. _

_She needed to keep Lawrien talking._

"What should we do?" Ciara asked, ignoring the pain and frustration inside her.

_It was better than being alone._

Her throat could burn, her body could be tensed up in rage and fear. Her head could pound and her stomach could turn as much as it wanted to.

_But she was going to keep Lawrien talking. _

Because right now Ciara couldn't stand to be alone.

"_**We should kill the Archdemon and destroy the Darkspawn once and for all." **_

Ciara watched as a burning wave of rage twisted on to Lawrien's face, the teenager standing up, looking at her companions.

_Epona's exhausted but stern expression._

_Cobian's defeated look._

_Alistair's numbness._

_Ciara's tears._

Lawrien took them all in.

_And she screamed a declaration. _

"_**WE'RE GONNA KILL THAT ARCHDEMON AND WE'RE GONNA LIVE THROUGH IT! ALL FIVE OF US ARE GONNA SAVE FERELDEN! FOR OUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS!" **_The rage grew on her face, Ciara guessed she was remembering all the pain that Ostagar brought on her friends. _**"AND WE'LL COME OUT OF THIS WAR SATISFIED! WE'LL PARTY AND LAUGH WITH EVERYONE! AND WE'LL HAVE A GREAT TIME!"**_

_Fausten used to party. _

_He himself said that they'd party after the Blight was over and done with._

Cobian was the first to stand up, his fist entering the sky.

"_**I'll defeat Arl Rendon Howe and conquor this Blight! For my family's sake and for the rest of Ferelden!" **_

To Ciara's surprise Epona's hand raised up next, though she remained seated.

"I'll show the shemlens why they should never have kept us as slaves and tried to teach us there ways."

Ciara fought the urge to roll her eyes, instead allowed them to land on Alistair who stood up shakily, raising his fist.

"_**I'll kill Loghain for betraying us and defeat the Archdemon for Duncan!"**_

_At least this was amusing Flemeth, the elderly woman was sitting, a wide smirk on her face and a cunning gleam in her eyes._

Suddenly Ciara realised she was being stared at.

And so she brought her fist up with a reluctant sigh.

_**Dexter **__would be laughing his ass off right now._

"Well I guess we're going to hunt down a dragon." She smirked darkly.

_They'll look for it day and night until they find and kill it._

.:_**End of Chapter:.**_


	9. Ostagar Arc: A Princess and Duster

**Chapter 9**  
**A Princess and Duster**

He recognised this pain. It was familiar to the beatings dealt by an enraged and drunken redhead, except this pain hurt a lot more than a few kicks and punches.

This felt more like the pain dealt by Beraht's league of bastards. Arador remembered the fear in his own eyes being reflected off the now thankfully dead bastard as he was beaten to the ground for stealing less than even half a loath of bread. The six year old had screamed and cried.

_Now he just gave a pained laugh._

_Death just didn't want his ass at all did it?_

Arador forced his eyes open, sitting up with the pained laugh still continuing on. He however realised he wasn't in the tower, instead sitting on a bunch of blankets laid out on the floor.

_One problem._

Where was the woman he remembered shouting at him to, in her words, 'Stab that Ogre in it's eyes you idiotic Duster!'.

_The Princess._

"Ah, so you have finally opened your eyes." A nearly topless woman, _holy nug shit_, smirked at him.

_No. Don't fuck her yet. Find Princess, if she's dead then you can fuck this huma-_

"Hello? Are you brain dead?" The woman scowled, crossing her arms under her breasts.

_Arador nearly drooled.  
_

"I think that Ogre took what was left of his sanity." A familiar voice informed lightly. "You did say his skull was cracked yes?"

So he allowed his eyes to land on the familiar dwarf sitting on a chair near the fire place, a cup in her hand as her eyes watched him.

_Ah, there's the Princess._

'Fine, she looks okay. Now she can go and I can stay with this wonderfu-' Arador smirked darkly to himself but frowned, feeling something whack off his head.

So he turned around to face the direction from where the boot came from. The Princess still sat on her chair, drinking from the cup in her hand. He could see that annoying smirk still on her face.

"How odd, I swore that boot came from where you're sitting Princess. You wouldn't do something as stupid as that would ya?"

"Of course not." She smiled sweetly.

_Lying bitch._

"I would have thrown something heavier."

_...Bitch..._

"Now stop drooling." She ordered, standing up from her chair. "We need to deal with the Blight!"

"...First can't ya tell me what happened exactly? Did we lose?" Arador raised an eyebrow, trying to convince the Princess to backtrack.

"Loghain Mac Tir, that 'annoying, stern bastard' as you called him, abandoned our comrades during the war and fled. Most of the army was massacred and King Calian was declared as dead along with Commander Duncan and most of the other Grey Wardens."

"Ouch, sounds brutal." Arador felt himself frown. "Even Dexter and Fausten?"

"Yep, we gained confirmation from the other surviving Grey Wardens."

"Eh?" Arador felt himself blink, though he watched as the Princess sighed.

"Ciara Howler, Lawrien Amell, Alistair and the two new Grey Wardens managed to survive. Our Senior Grey Wardens are now Ciara and Lawrien. Everyone else is dead."

"How the heck did they manage to survive?"

"Ciara informed me that Fausten managed to hold most of the Darkspawn back for them to have enough time to escape."

"Jeez, scary old man wasn't he?"

"Agreed." The Princess murmured dryly.

"At least you will have more company besides **him**." The raven haired beauty nodded at him.

'Eh, he got worse comments.' He thought to himself.

"Unfortunately I think there is only one sane character out of that group." The Princess frowned. "Though I have yet to meet the new Wardens."

"Certainly an interesting group you shall be travelling with then. I wish you luck."

"Thank you Morrigan."

"Ah, so your name's Morri-" Arador smirked though grunted as the Princess walked past him, grabbing his collar and dragging him along, sending rapid jabs of pain through his body.

So he thought he better tell her _nicely_.

"Hey! I'm injured here bitch!"

"You're obviously fine enough to have a 'quick tumble' as you like to put it. So stop your moaning." She smirked down at him.

_Jeez, she pissed him off._

"Now, let's meet up with the others and get a plan formed." Princess spoke up, opening the door and heading outside, revealing the dark red sky at the sun began to set.

"So those two were alive huh?" A familiar voice drawled out. "Still not sure I believe the dragon part though old lady."

"Believe what you will." A woman's voice barked out a laugh.

"Wouldn't it be 'believe what you want'?"

"Aciria! Arador! I'm glad you're okay!" Another familiar voice pipped up.

Now Arador decided to yank himself free from the Princess' grasp and turn around, grinning widely as he spotted three familiar people.

"So you decided to live after all huh?" Arador smirked, slipping his hands into his jacket pockets as he stood up. "At least you didn't leave me alone with the Princess."

"We would never get anything done otherwise."

"Not sure who'd I feel more sorry for, Aciria or the Maniac." Ciara chuckled softly.

"Unfortunately now isn't the time to rejoice about how we managed to survive." A certain partypopper Princess interrupted. "We've got trouble."

"The Darkspawn managed to defeat us, their overwhelming numbers countered our strategy." A black haired man frowned, glancing down. "I dislike the idea that Loghain Mac Tir quit the field, however I have a slight understanding of his purpose."

"_**What?! Are you insane Cobian?!**_" Alistair roared, leaping up from his defeated position as he stormed over to the younger man. "_**HE ABANDONED US! LEFT US TO OUR FATES AND YOU SUPPORT IT?!"**_

"I never said I supported his choice, however he decided, wherever for the best or not, to quit the field." Cobian replied coolly.

**"We could have won! Duncan could still be alive! Everyone could be!"**

"Alistair don't be an idiot." Ciara glared sharply at the blonde. "Everyone lost something on that field. Friends, family, their own lives. No matter what happened someone was going to die. Dex-Duncan died-" Arador saw her stiffen before changing the name and continuing. "-Not because of Loghain..."

"The Darkspawn." Lawrien's voice gained their attention.

She stood at the edge of the forest, her eyes pointed towards Ostagar. Arador couldn't see her face, but her tone made him feel oddly weary.

"The Darkspawn are our enemies." The blonde continued on, turning to face the group as she walked forward. "Loghain, Howe, every man, dwarf or elf, mage or qunari, anyone who stands in our way is merely a roadblock."

"Roadblocks huh? Easy to take apart." Arador smirked, his words added as a side-note. "Espically when you have the right explosives."

"Our real enemy is the Archdemon!" Lawrien cried, throwing arm out towards Ostagar. "Urthemiel, the Old God who has been corrupted has now taken leadership over the Darkspawn. We have to bring him down to defeat the Blight."

"We need to bring justice to Logh-" Alistair protested.

"You mean revenge and you know it!" Lawrien snapped, irritated. "Loghain left so many people to die! I know that! I want to kick his ass but we have much more important things to deal with! If we can get to him during the Blight then great! But right now everything has to be put towards the Blight! Because I can't beat the Archdemon without you all beside me!"

'Shit... She's getting teary-eyed.' Arador thought dully.

"We're with you Lawrien." Ciara's voice interuppted his thoughts.

"We are?" Arador smirked, amused.

Then he heard a soft sniff and he was forced to turn his head to a whimpering mage.

_Dammit._

"Y-You aren't?" Lawrien's lip trembled.

And suddenly Arador was drawn back to a eleven year old dwarf, her brown eyes that seemed to be able to look into his soul. He remembered when she was tripped over at the delicate age of three and had burst into tears, the old bear he managed to get her being snatched off her by some of the bullies running around Dust Town. They mocked her and threatened to beat her into the ground when she tried to get it back.

_He, of course bet the crap out of them._

And when he kneeled in front of her, offering the old and dirty bear he noticed her lips trembling, her eyes shinning with tears as she whimpered. When he asked her what was wrong she only told him that she didn't want to lose her bear, because it was the present he got her.

_And then she had burst into tears, again. _

Though a good smack to the head with the bear stopped her wailing from getting any louder.

Now a pair of very similar brown eyes were watering again at him, making him sigh.

"Of course I am idiot." He replied, looking away from the cheering teenager.

"You're a big softy huh?" An amused voice chuckled into his ear.

"...Shut up Princess."

'...Dilvira... I hope you're safe...' The Casteless dwarf thought to himself tiredly.

His last memory of her was her crying, clasping a hand over her mouth as he walked away. He only looked back once, not to see Rica or Leske, but the bright eyed girl he watched over as she grew.

**_.:End of Chapter:._**

_Well I hope you liked the chapter, now we've been properly introduced to Arador Brosca and Aciria Aeducan!_  
_Please leave a comment, it gives me ideas on how to make this story better ~_


	10. Ostagar Arc: Travelling Down The Road

**Chapter 10  
****Travelling Down The Road**

_Shemlens were so noisy._

The blonde shem had declared that since they would all be working together they needed to get to know one another. She could have decided to walk quietly but that blonde shemlen appeared to not be able to do such a thing. The black haired man Shemlen agreed, throwing a few encouraging looks her way.

_As if she was going to join in their foolery._

"-I like green! It's a pretty colour!" The blonde Shemlen stated brightly.

"I thought you'd be the type to like pink." The Junior Warden Shemlen chuckled lightly.

"Nope~ Green. ~"

"And why did we need to know that?" The rogue Shemlen sighed, shaking her head.

"It's for knowledge. We need to know about each other for us to work as a team!"

'_Team' How foolish._

_As if these shemlens could ever work with the elven._

"Oh so if I know your favourite colour I'll be able to defeat the Darkspawn more easily?" The rouge Shemlen smirked.

"If it was going to be that easy I would never have accompanied you." The Witch Shemlen drawled.

The Witch Shemlen had told them about a small village nearby called Lothering, a small Shemlen settlement now to be filled with hundreds of Shemlens seeking refugee from the Blight.

Shemlens were odd creatures.

"-Epona!"

_The blonde Shemlen again..._

"What is it?" Epona snapped, turning her gaze to the irritating Shemlen on the wall beside her.

_Now only is she could get away with pushing the annoyance off the bridge._

"What's your favourite colour?"

_Pest._

"Leave her Lawrien. I don't think Miss Proud-As-Heck wants to talk to us." The rouge Shemlen called.

"Just figured that out now huh?" The male Durgen'len grinned from the back of their group.

"Yes, it took me a while to noticed that Miss Proud-As-Heck doesn't like to talk much."

_Why does she insist on using that name? _

_Epona is a proud Dalish elf! Not some fool as that Shemlen implies!_

"Stop calling me that Shem. I have a name."

"Oooh really? I never knew." She smirked mockingly. "I actually have a name as well. Quite surprising."

_This Shemlen! _

"How dare you mock me!" Epona snarled, enraged.

_She was not going to be underestimated by a Shem!_

"Aw, did I make you sad?"

"Hey! Hey! Calm down we don't need this!" The Junior Warden Shemlen cried.

"They don't?" The blonde Shemlen blinked, tilting her head.

"Don't be a spoil sport Alistair. Watching a couple of women cat fight is quite hot." The male Durgen'len leered.

"Keep it in your trousers Arador." The female Durgen'len, shooting him an light scowl.

"No! We need to stop arguing!" The Junior Warden Shemlen cried, glancing over at Epona. "She needs to be treated as respectfully as possible."

"T'is will be quite amusing." The Witch Shemlen smirked, earning a scowl from the man.

"Epona, as equals I would like to request that you would call us all by our names? If, perhaps, that is okay with you." The Junior Warden asked politely, a soothing tone smothering his words.

_And that only infuriated Epona further. _

"Don't belittle me." Epona felt herself sneer, turning away and storming off, though she heard a yelp from the blonde Shemlen, her tied up red hair whipping the mage.

"Epona, always friendly, happy, and loves to speak to you whenever you want to!" She heard the Senior Warden Shemlen exclaim tiredly.

"When it comes to another Dalish then yeah." The rogue Shemlen's voice retorted.

"Epona! Wait up!"

_The blonde Shemlen was back._

"May I ask a different question then?" The shemlen asked, a pout on her face though before Epona could reply the mage continued. "Those markings of your face, I think Grandpa refered to them as Vallin? Is that it?"

_What? This Shemlen has heard of my markings? Most short lived children call them 'tattoos'._

"It's Vallaslin." Epona corrected automatically. "In your language it means 'Blood writing'."

"So why is Vallsin on your face?"

"It's 'Vallaslin'." The redhead corrected again. "And when the children of my people come of age they can earn the sacred writing of the Vallaslin. It reminds us to never again surrender our traditions and beliefs."

"You need writing to help you remember that?" The blonde Shemlen tilted her head, confused.

"It is our way. It separates us from you Shemlens and the Flat-ears."

"What are 'Flat-ears'?" Lawrien frowned.

"They are elves from your human cities. The ones who have forgotten the way and forsaken us by following your ways. The ones who need to be taught their history-"

"That's stupid."

"What?" Epona was astonished.

A great tide of fury suddenly swept over her. She felt as if she had been mocked by the childish shemlen when Epona tried to help her understand their ways! Instead this girl threw it back in her face, making the Dalish elf feel insulted.

_**How dare this Shemlen tell her their ideals were stupid?!**_

"Your people treat city elves like crap because they didn't have the privilege of being born inside one of your precious camps?!" The Shemlen snapped. "Just because they weren't born in the right place with the right abilities doesn't mean you cast them away! They've had to make do! No one should treat them like crap! Espically not your people!"

"You do not understand-" Epona tried.

"What do I not understand? That the Dalish are just as bad as the Chantry and the Tevinter Imperium? Once you have someone who is different from you, you point your fingers at them to shame them! It's disgusting."

And Epona paused in her walk, watching the young Shemlen march on.

The _human_ had a point.

A strange yet slightly true point.

"Wait." Epona felt herself call out to the young human wandered ahead of her.

"What's wrong?" The mage asked, instantly halting, glancing back.

"What you said... It is an interesting thing to think upon... We may indeed not to treating our lost brethren correctly."

"Thinking on it is better than nothing." The blonde pointed out.

_Such a young shemlen... to be saying such words... _

_Some humans are odd indeed._

"Yes... I believe so... Hren..."

"Hren?" The mage tilted her head.

"In your language it means 'respected person'."

The strange mage laughed.

"I haven't done anything except talk!" She beamed, turning away to walk ahead again.

_'...She reminds me of Merril... except bolder...'_

Maybe this group really did need to get to know one another.

_**.:End of Chapter:.**_

**Author's Note:**  
Yeah Lawrien gaining Epona's respect is quick but because Epona is gaining that familiar feeling of Merril she wants to try and keep close to that as possible since that was apart of her home.


	11. Ostagar Arc: Lothering, Pretty Painting

**Chapter 11**  
**Lothering, Pretty as a Painting**

"So, I've been thinking." The Puppy murmured out, startling Ciara who slowed to a stop. "What?" He asked, noticing the eyes on him.

"You're alive!" Lawrien cried, leaping at Alistair, her arms around his waist. "I thought you died!"

"But he was walking." Cobiman frowned.

"A Shambling corpse!"

"But he'd be drooling." Ciara smirked, amused.

"Not much change there then." Maniac chuckled.

"Guys?" Alistair's voice tried to call them back, Ciara though decided to ignore him, amused with Cobiman's and Lawrien's conversation.

"Eh? He would?" Lawrien frowned, tilting her head.

"And trying to rip you to shreds so he could eat your flesh." Morrigan's voice added.

Ciara was surprised to hear the amusement in her voice.

_Guess Morri' does have a sense of humour._

"Really?" Lawrien gawked, glancing suspiciously at the Puppy now who sighed.

"Look, have you taken a look at those treaties yet?" The Puppy huffed.

"Yeah. The Dalish elves, the Dwarfs of Orzammar and the Circle of Magi. What about them?"

"I was wondering where we should go first." Alistair informed, curious though caught Lawrien still eyeing him. "I'm not drooling nor am I going to eat you. You'd taste too magey anyway."

"I would?" Lawrien blinked.

Ciara was slightly alarmed when their leader raised her arm, opening her mouth.

_**"Don't bite yourself!"**_Alistair yelped, grasping her arm, his other hand pushing her head away.

"But I want to see what 'magey' tastes like!"

"It'll probably taste like Lyrium!"

"...Are they serious?" Cobiman's voice groaned.

"They are."

"You intend to allow her to be your leader?" Morri's voice drawled.

"Yep." Ciara nodded, ignoring the yelp and then the whine from behind her as she turned to face her other companions.

The four saner companions in this quest. She refused to count Maniac as 'sane'.

_An irritated Witch of the Wilds..._

_A Dalish elf who sneers at anything non-Dalish..._

_An all too calm dwarf..._

_And Cobiman..._

_**Oh Maker they were doomed.**_

"First we need to gain information from Lothering." Ciara pointed out, glancing back to see Lawrien's teeth biting Alistair's head.

_How did she-? Nevermind, Ciara decided that she didn't want to know._

"The information will provide us with new background details, Loghain Mac Tir won't have just said he quit the field. No one would follow him if he did such acts since people loved King Calian. After Lothering is dealt with we should head to Denerim to get spare equipment, such as camping materials, armour, money, food, different kinds of supplies. The mountains are cold so we shall need furs which can be quite expensive sometimes. We'll need potions and maybe even poisons to test on the Darkspawn. We will have to make quite a bit of money to take care of ourselves and to supplies ourselves for this war." Aciria chimed in, earning a nod.

"We may need maps as well." Cobiman added in, crossing his arms.

"Agreed." Ciara nodded. "Once there I believe we shall need Miss Proud-As-Heck's skills to track down a Dalish camp, unless your's is still around?"

"My name is Epona. However my clan has already headed North, probably to Kirkwall to flee from the Blight. I will try to find a nearby clan though."

"Is the plan good enough for you Lawrien?" Ciara asked, glancing back over her shoulder.

The Puppy was trying to get the drooling mage off his head. Ciara did hear a muffled agreement and spotted the nod so she continued on.

"Right. Let us cover those objectives first. If we try and get too far ahead we may encounter some difficulties that won't be apart of our plans and will take us off focus."

"We shouldn't stay here needlessly, if we can we should cut through this settlement."Miss Proud-As-Heck frowned, a slight nervous glint in her eyes.

"We should go to the tavern Morrigan mentioned for some information. Maybe get a bit of equipment and food for the way." Ciara suggested, ignoring Alistair's cries and winces.

"I would rather head into the Chantry. I might be able to do something to help the poor people here." Cobiman frowned, looking out to the camps of people stationed in Lothering.

"I'll come along too." The Puppy smiled, finally managing to pry Lawrien off his head.

Ciara heard Lawrien giggle so reluctantly she drew her attention to their fearless leader.

"Girls night at the tavern! ~"

"Sure, sure." The brunette sighed dismissively, grabbing the mage's collar and dragging her off.

The elf and witch followed. Though the dwarves paused, glancing at each other.

"I'm a guy dammit." Ciara overheard Maniac's groan, causing her to smirk.

"You want to prove that?" She heard Aciria retort then Maniac's splutter as the female laughed and followed behind.

* * *

"Foolish, these people are staying here when they should be fleeing." Morri' tsked.

Currently they managed to get a table for two, Ciara had chosen to sit at the table along with Lawrien, the witch and elf however stood secluded at the walls. Lawrien was humming as she sipped as the warm soup she managed to convince the shopkeeper to let her buy. Ciara however was ignoring the flask at her side.

_She couldn't bring herself to drink it yet._

_The pain was too soon._

"Some will run and some will stay and die." Ciara heard herself state coldly. "Those who will do better than to hope the Darkspawn will go away or avoid Lothering will probably die. Those who run will live a while longer."

"It's sad..." Lawrien's voice mumbled out.

"Why? T'is simply nature. The weak die and the strong live." Morri' snorted.

"They all need to run... From those precious memories held close to them..." The blonde frowned, looking down at her soup.

_Ciara swore she saw a tear drop land on the table, but she couldn't be sure._

Then Lawrien scooped it up and gulped it down.

_Lawrien must be trying to burn the pain away._

"Everybody needs to move on sometime." Maniac grunted, staring off to the side as he sipped at his drink.

"Anyone noticed that the Shemlen over there has been staring at us?" Miss Proud-As-Heck pointed out quietly, changing the subject.

"Well you do look odd." Ciara retorted, amused.

"At 'us' shemlen! And I do not!"

"I wonder if she wants something." Lawrien pondered.

"Do the unrelenting eyes not give it away?" Morri' frowned.

"Unlenting?" Lawrien tilted her head, confused.

"Unrelenting." Ciara corrected automatically.

_'...I'm too used to this...'_

Before Ciara could comment on the red headed priest a shadow moved in to block her view.

_More like a group of shadows._

"We've been asking about a woman by this very description and nobody said they had seen her."

_They were glaring at Lawrien, angrily._

"And why have you taken a sudden interest in my friend?" Ciara drawled, curiously.

**"You are under arrest, Grey Warden, Lawrien Amell!" **The man barked out, ignoring Ciara and reaching out for the quiet teenager.

And the brunette felt herself lash out.

When she reopened her eyes she was stunned to find her blade against the man's throat, his chest pressed against the table as her feet dug into his back.

_Reflex._

_Greeeaaaat._

"Why are you trying to arrest me?" Lawrien asked softly, confused.

"You Grey Wardens are traitors! You murdered our good King Calian! You-"

_**"What?"**_

_Lawrien's voice had a dangerous edge to it._

"You might want to change your answer." Ciara warned. "Before I slit your throat."

_That man just did not want to listen to her though._

"_**THE GREY WARDENS TURNED ON KING CALIAN AND MURDERED HIM! THE BASTARDS GOT THEMSELVES KILLED! LOGHAIN PULLED OU-"**_

"Now what is going on here?" A voice called out.

Ciara turned her head to find the red headed woman from earlier standing before them, a pleasant smile on her face.

"All this silly talk is unbecoming of such fine soldiers. These are simply more poor souls seeking refugee-" The priest tried but Lawrien stood up, her eyes covered by the shadows as she stepped on to the table.

_**"WE'RE GREY WARDENS!"**_

Gasps sounded throughout the room, people stumbling back, the fear in their eyes. Lawrien had jumped off the table, landing beside the woman who tried to lie for them. The blonde looked up though, a small smile lighting her face as she placed her hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Thanks. But I won't let anyone think I'm not proud to be what I am. Many of my order's brothers and sisters died to defend Ferelden, and I will gladly say I am apart of those brave people."

"Lawrien, sometimes a lie does help." Aciria pointed out, sighing softly while the Maniac laughed.

"A-Arrest her!" The man ordered from beneath Ciara.

And suddenly the guards were all thrown back from the mage, her head held up proudly as she stared into everyone's eyes.

Ciara swore she could see a tint of gold in her eyes, but before she could get another look it disappeared.

"The Darkspawn are coming. I suggest to those who can leave Lothering, head North. Try help those who cannot move on their own. And that's all I have to say."

An eery silence filled the tavern for a moment, however it was broken when a woman's voice began to echo throughout the room.

"D-Did you kill our King?!" A woman asked.

"Please! Tell us!" A man cried out desperately.

"Is there any hope?!"

Ciara felt herself sneer in disgust. They just surrendered so easily, allowing everything to crumble down around them when they could fight back and save their lives by continuing on through Ferelden.

And Lawrien's face was hidden though suddenly she raised it and shouted.

_**"I don't care what you believe! Believe in us or Loghain! But whatever happens I am going to tear that Archdemon from the sky!" **_

_And Ciara believed they could do it. _

So with a jerk of her pommel she knocked the guard out and followed their leader out the door.

**.:End of Chapter:.**


	12. Ostagar Arc: The Bard and The Qunari

**Chapter 12**  
**The Bard and The Qunari**

"What is this thing?" Cobian overheard Lawrien's loud and boisterous laughter.

So straining himself as not to release a sigh he glanced over to see their leader for the Fifth Blight watching the giant creature locked tightly inside the cage.

"I have nothing to say that will amuse you human."

"Don't be a bore! Come on do something at least!" The blonde haired woman begged quietly, a desperate note entering her voice.

Lawrien seemed rather excited about the prospect of the giant creature moving about, her mind set on being curious when they have enough to contend with at the moment.

His only companion that seemed to be on track was Ciara, the commoner with a slight plan as to how to approach their quest to save Ferelden.

_Having a slight plan was better than nothing._

Though normally the leader of an expedition would have a fully laid-out plan to focus on completely, along with a few back-up plans encase things become out of commotion.

Currently though their leader was incapable of making a plan. Due to the lack of intelligence she either would not show to have their enemies underestimate them or something as clever and coordinated as that or she just didn't acquire enough brain cells to build a sufficient plan let alone know when she was being impolite.

Who had decided that Lawrien Amell would be a decent idea for being a leader during a difficult war time?

_Maybe Cobian should have stepped up?_

Then he remembered his whole family was lying dead and decided that he should not be responsible of his new family and their lives.

He could not risk them becoming deceased just because he couldn't look after the people he cherished.

Cobian spotted Ciara with the redheaded Priest, the Dalish elf, Epona, following quietly while he was left to, as Ciara so delicately put it, 'baby-sit Lawrien'.

For some reason he did not notice Lawrien breaking the cage open until _**after**_ she destroyed the door, allowing the giant creature out of it's prison.

Cobian had also noticed Alistair's jaw dropping.

"HE SAID HE MURDERED A FAMILY! YOU CAN'T JUST RELEASE HIM!" The blonde warrior shouted, alarmed.

"I would deem that unwise Lawrien." Cobian tried to add in, though resisted the urge to sigh when he saw the gleam in the girl's eyes.

"We're a team now! He's awesome!" She grinned widely. "And tall!"

_...Oh dear Maker..._

"I'm Lawrien!" The teenage girl introduced herself. "Welcome to our cheery group!"

"Don't introduce yourself!" Alistair yelped.

Cobian felt the same horror in Alistair's eyes emerge in his own.

"He is a murderer Lawrien, we cannot condone his actions-"

"Don't be a bore Cobian. ~" The blonde girl pouted, a whining tone entering her voice.

"Lawrien you must be reasonable-" He attempted, but he soon realised that trying to get Lawrien Amell to see sense was not going to get him very far ahead.

_And with a sigh he gave up. _

He also noticed Ciara's groan of defeat from a few feet away.

_It seems they have acquainted two new companions for this journey._

**.:End of Chapter:.**

Short chapter is very short, sorry about that.


End file.
